ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USS Yukon
This was the ship that the Bashir-Changeling used in his/its attempt to destroy the Bajoran sun was it not?--Rebelstrike2005 18:38, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) : Yes, it was. It was (also) first seen in as the runabout Kira and O'Brien encountered the Klingon cloaked-minefield on the edge of Bajoran space with.--Gvsualan 18:58, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) Crew There seemed to be a few people on the Runabout when it was stolen; Did the changeling kill or stun them? If they were only stunned, they were obviously killed in the explosion, though. – Fadm tyler 17:12, 23 December 2008 (UTC) : Script says: :* NEW ANGLE: To reveal the dead bodies of the runabout's crew lying on the ground behind the Bashir Changeling as he launches the runabout. : So he most likely killed them before Kira did. --Alan 18:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Can DS9 store more than 3 Runabouts? I ask because the existance of the Yukon would imply that there would be four Runabouts at the station at the time of "The Sons of Mogh" (2372). The ones that would be during the time of this episode would be the (A) The Rubicon (first seen in "Family Business" 2371 and still in operation as of "One Little Ship" in 2374); (B) The Rio Grande (which was never destroyed). As for ©, the Orinoco was destoyed in "Our Man Bashir" (2372), so it was either replaced by the Volga or the Yukon. The Yukon seems to be the original choice for its replacement (appearing in "The Sons of Mogh" five episodes later). However, the Volga is first seen in "Body Parts", fifteen episodes after "Our Man Bashir". Both the Yukon and the Volga are last seen in "By Inferno's light" (the former definately destroyed, the latter abandoned in the Gamma Quadrant and presumed destroyed). This would leave the Rubicon and the Rio Grande remaining and later joined by the Shenandoah (first seen in "Change of Heart" in 2374). Thus sometime between 2371 ("Family Business") and mid-2373 ("By Inferno's Light") there had to have been four runabouts on DS9 simulaniously - the Rubicon, Rio Grande, Volga and Yukon. BTW- I checked the DS9 Tech manual which states that the station indeed has SIX launch and maintence bays, so I guess there certainly could be four runabouts stationed there at one time. However, why then are two bays left empty and if it could hold more why did the Enterprise deliever only 3 ships, which is a number maintained until the Volga/Yukon condundrum, and then resumed by the time of the appearance of the Shenandoah? 03:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC)mythme :I'm not sure if this was ever stated by how many they could have, and what they had room for at once, but as there has been other spacecraft utilizing the landing bays, it stands to reason that there may be more then three. That is however, not definite proof, and as for Enterprise delivering three, even a can only hold so many Runabouts (particularly given their size) and I would imagine that Captain Picard wouldn't want to give up the Enterprise's entire stock. That's probably speculation too, but I imagine that at the very least it is down to even the Enterprise having a space limit of what they can carry. --Terran Officer